


Home

by e_addi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: It had been a little over a year since you last saw Keith. You really didn't think he even cared for you anymore. But with him appearing right at your door in the middle of the night? You supposed it was a good thing you were still in love with him.Self indulgent smut and romantic bull shit galore.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Even though Voltron S6 was heavy with plot and important stuff, my Keith deprived ass wouldn’t stop thotting and like; notice him a lot. Like legit 99% of my attention when I watched it was on Keith like fucckkkkk boi. Keith got finer than aged wine as the episodes passed this season and I am not complaining one freaking bit. Voltron Husbando went from 100% to 500% in the span of 7 episodes what the fuck. My thirsty ass came back full force and this wouldn’t get out of my head like Wao. Please enjoy this emotional filth that was conjured in light of what happened to Keith in Season 6 (meaning this is not spoiler free).

Your last Spring break,  _ finally _ . You couldn’t  _ wait _ to get out of the Academy. It had been five  _ long _ years of studying in a field you really just wanted to get out of. It wasn’t for you, but you couldn’t back out once you were in. You sighed, flopping onto your dorm bed; not bothering to change into anything more modest than your panties and an oversized shirt that wasn’t yours to begin with. 

The thought of the person you had entered the Academy for and the owner of your shirt brought a brief squeeze of pain in your heart. It had been over a year since you last saw Keith and thinking he had been dead for  _ months _ before Commander Holt came back with news that he was still  _ alive _ . You had mourned him, the damn bastard. You couldn’t  _ believe _ Keith hadn’t even had a message to send back with the Commander for you. As if you were nothing.

As if you weren’t his fucking  _ girlfriend. _

Heaving out a sign of frustration, you rolled onto your side and closed your eyes; determined to get  _ some _ sleep before you had to pack up in the morning and go back home for the week. You were  _ not _ going to spend your time moping over a guy who couldn't be bothered to send a message when he had the chance let alone when he had  _ left _ .

You yelped in shock at when your doorbell rang. Glaring at the door, you heaved a sigh. Who the hell would be at your dorm in the middle of the night right before Spring break? Gods, if it was her annoying stalker of a classmate again asking for a 'moonlit romantic date’, you were going to kick him in the damn nuts. Grabbing your discarded towel and wrapping it around your waist, you stalked to the door, fully intending to deliver the harshest tongue lashing you could.

But the words died in your throat as soon as you opened the door. 

Keith stood at your door with an awkward, hesitant smile on his face. You blinked, mouth agape; not sure whether you had fallen asleep and were dreaming or if this was real. Hesitantly, you raised a hand to his unscarred cheek. He waited for your reaction, somewhat wary. You pinched his cheek, blinking at the feeling of familiarly soft skin.

“Uh, aren’t you supposed to pinch yourself if you’re trying to test if you’re dreaming?” Keith jested, raising his own hand to grasp yours and pull it away from his cheek.

“Now, why would I hurt myself no matter how slight it might be?” You mused, still a little confused and in disbelief. “Are you part of my hallucinations?”

Keith frowned, concern coating his eyes. His hands grasped your cheeks to pull you closer as he stepped into your personal space. His palms were covered by some sort of leather that felt like cotton, but you could feel the warmth seeping into your cold cheeks. Slowly, you realized that this really wasn’t a dream. Keith was actually here, right in front of you; with worry shining in his eyes. 

Reeling from shock with your mind still processing that this was  _ Keith _ . He looked… different. He was… bigger. Broader and taller. His features were more defined, and his jaw was sharp now instead of the still lingering baby fat you were familiar with. There was a damn scar on his face now. His hair was longer and gods, did he just get more attractive while he was in space? Had he really changed so much in just a little over a year? Was he even the same person you fell in love with years ago?

“Why would you be having hallucinations?”

Yup, that was Keith. Couldn’t get a joke even if it hit him right in the face. 

Abruptly, you felt the lingering frustration and anger at him well up in you. How fucking  _ dare _ he show his face to you after basically abandoning you without warning to go gallivanting off in space. You  _ might _ have forgiven him if you had  _ something _ to go off on instead of Commander Holt’s word that he was alive. But you didn’t. Lance sent letters to his mom and Hunk did the same to his parents and Pidge to her own mom. You had been dating Keith for over  _ two freaking years _ . That should have counted for some sort of thought, right? But nope. Not even a single peep from him. 

“Why are you here?!” You hissed, glaring at him as you took a step back to regain your personal space.

“What? I- I wanted to see you!” Keith replied, flabbergasted by your sudden change from shock to furious. 

“Oh,  _ now _ you think of me?!” You exclaimed, voice rising in disbelief and making Keith wince. He really wasn’t supposed to be here. It was the  _ female  _ dormitory after all and he was  _ supposed _ to be back with the others, planning their way to meet Commander Holt. 

“Shh! Y/N!”

“No, Keith! You can’t just ring my doorbell and -  _ Hey!”  _

You backed up with Keith pushing you into your room forcefully, his hands wrapped around your arms. The door closed behind him and he turned slightly to flip the lock switch. You geared up to yell at him, to yell for  _ someone _ ; but Keith had always been faster than you. And right now, he was far bigger and stronger than you were used to. His palm covered your mouth right before you could even open it; his other hand gripping your shoulder to hold you in place. It felt weird. You knew you were smaller than Keith, but the last time he had held your shoulder, his hand wasn’t able to cover your entire shoulder. The unfamiliar feeling threw you off enough that he was able to get back into your space, face dangerously close to your own. 

“If I let you go, will you  _ not  _ yell? I’m not supposed to  _ be _ here, Y/N.” He stressed out, glaring right back at you. You noted that he was talking lowly, most probably in an effort to not wake your dorm mates and possibly alert the instructors and wardens. But  _ fuck _ , did it send shivers down your spine. You nodded, nonetheless; keeping quiet as he warily released your mouth. You glared at him making him sigh, the hand he had used to cover your mouth falling on your other shoulder. “I  _ missed _ you okay? I wanted to see you!”

“Yeah, well you definitely didn’t care enough to even send a message!”

“With  _ what?!”  _ Keith asked, exasperated and confused with your behaviour. “Earth didn’t exactly have the communication technology space does and we were  _ galaxies _ away for conventional communication!”

“Don’t be an ass! With Commander Holt!”

“I wasn’t there!” Keith exclaimed hotly, startling you. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming down. His grip on your shoulders tightened with his rolling emotions. They weren’t tight enough to hurt you, but the pressure and strength of his grip was there. It made you scarily aware of how much stronger he was than you now. “I wasn’t there, okay… I was out on another mission when Commander Holt left for Earth. I couldn’t give you anything.”

“But… everyone else sent letters to their families and…”  _ And I was the only one you actually cared about left on Earth.  _ You didn’t say the words but the both of you knew it. You may have only been dating Keith for a couple of years but you had been friends for so much longer. 

After his dad had passed, your family had taken it upon themselves to look after Keith because he was your only friend at the time and because their fathers were friends as well. But Keith had been an angsty adolescent, drowning in grief and loneliness and hadn’t accepted your parents coddling very well. You knew he didn’t want to be pitied, to be taken care of by your pushy parents who wanted to just adopt him as well. He didn’t want to be another person’s son, especially after losing his dad. And you had understood that; stopping your parents from going through with adopting him and instead just helping to provide for him with minimum care. You were friends and you didn’t want to lose him. 

And well, if along the line you fell in love with each other, that was fine too, right? Your parents were definitely ecstatic about it when they found out. 

And the two of you had been  _ happy _ . Keith was getting better at controlling his impulse to attack first ask questions and or negotiate later and you weren’t failing your classes and worked well enough with him that you were assigned to be his mechanic. But then the Kerberos mission happened and Keith had delved into a single minded mission to find Shiro. He had even gotten dismissed from the Academy for his increasingly erratic behaviour. You had stayed of course. Because your parents were paying half of your fees for you to be able to attend and you didn’t want to disappoint them after begging for so long to be able to go with Keith into the Academy. You helped him as much as you could from the Academy, because Keith  _ cared _ for Shiro a lot and because said pilot was also one of the few friends you had. 

You just hadn’t thought it would end up with him abandoning you on Earth. 

“You left.” You breathed out, your voice barely a whisper as anger and frustration left you. “I… I thought you had died… I…”

“I’m sorry…” Keith apologized, the hands on your shoulders creeping up to cradle your neck as he pressed his forehead against your own. Your own hands rose to grasp his, closing your eyes as you felt tears start to gather. You were so,  _ so  _ relieved. You had known he was alive but… Having him here. Right in front of you. Holding you and apologizing… 

“Keith…” You whispered, eyelids lifting causing a tear to slide down your cheek.

“I love you… Y/N…” He murmured in return, closing the distance between your lips softly. 

Your breath hitched as you felt sobs wanting to leave your throat. But Keith’s lips moving on yours held them back.  _ God damn _ , you had missed this. You had missed  _ him _ so much. You eagerly returned his affections, opening your mouth for him as your arms moved to wrap around his neck. His own hands travelled down, settling on your hips as he stepped closer and pressing his front to yours.

But like all your kisses in the past, they never stayed innocent. 

A low growl tore through Keith’s throat as he pushed further, tilting your head up and deepen the kiss; his tongue entering your mouth and tangling with your own. A helpless whimper escaped you as Keith pushed you back, forcing you to take steps back until your back was pressed against the door. His hands travelled up and down your side, re familiarizing himself with your body. Your towel unravelled itself, leaving your legs bare to him as his hands trailed down.

You arched your back with a moan, pressing yourself further into his body, your arms around his neck tightening as a fire lit up in you. Forced celibacy for over a year hadn't really bothered you. With believing Keith was dead and spending months mourning and then getting swamped with work for your final year at the Academy; it didn't afford you much opportunity to even  _ want _ to get aroused let alone get off.

But now, with Keith pressing so closely against you, kissing you senseless and his hands on your body, you weren't sure how you had gone a year without this. 

You gasped when his hand squeezed your ass, grinding his growing erection, so prominent with the tight suit he wore against your stomach. His hand trailed down, fingers digging into your bare thighs before curling around the back of your knee and lifting it to curl around his hips. You moaned, breaking the kiss and throwing your head back when you felt his erection press against your clothed sex. Keith groaned in return, grinding his hips against yours as he peppered your exposed neck with kisses and bites. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I missed this…” He breathed as his other hand went down to curl your other leg around his waist, supporting you completely against the door and pressing his body tightly against yours. You whimpered, rocking your own body and pressing your increasingly wet panties against the straining member constricted in his uniform. 

“Keith,  _ please _ .” You whined, fingers digging into his shoulders, back arching as pleasure shot up your spine. “No teasing please, I need you  _ now _ .”

“Yeah.” He groaned, fumbling with the lower zipper on his suit, cursing the complexity of it. “Yeah, I’ve got you, Y/N.” 

The rushed movements of both of them trying to get Keith undressed was frantic. With your hands fumbling with his belt and his own almost tearing his own suit apart in his effort to release his erection. He let out a groan of relief as his  member sprang free and your hand immediately curling around it to give a few good pumps. You licked your lips, salivating at the feel of him in your hand. He felt hot and heavy and  _ fuck _ if he felt so much larger than the last time you had him.

Neither bothered to even undress you; Keith's fingers finding the crotch of your panties and pulling it to the side, lining up his dick with your entrance, tracing a line up and down and liberally coating him in your weeping juices. You whimpered with each brush, fingers digging into his shoulder armor. And then finally, he slowly sunk you down on him. 

You moaned, loud and long as you felt Keith’s girth penetrated your folds, slowly spearing you and stretching you. Oh  _ gods _ it had been so long since you were last stretched like this and not having had him prepare you just made it seem like the first fucking time. Tingles of pleasure and pain danced up your nerves making you whimper the more you were stretched as his dick entered your tight channel. Keith collapsed his head against your shoulder, groaning in pleasure as he felt your body clench down on him, tightly grasping him and  _ very _ slowly parting for him. He cursed under his breath, lost in the sensations of your body around him. 

“Babe… Y/N…  _ fuck _ you feel so good.” Keith moaned out as you sunk down completely on his dick. Your body shook from the sheer pleasure from just this. You had never been so sensitive before but your thoughts on Keith having  _ grown _ was definitely true. Your legs clenched around his waist tightly, trembling with the only support keeping you up was Keith and the wall behind you. 

You whimpered out his name as your fingers trailed up to his face, drawing him to you and locking your lips with his. Keith returned it, slipping his tongue in to tangle with yours as his arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer and rocking you against him. He swallowed your reactive moans, revelling in the small movement having such a huge impact on you. 

Tears gathered in your eyes from the sheer amount of overwhelming pleasure coursing through you. With your arms wrapped around his neck, your body pressed against his and rocking on his deliciously throbbing cock, it made it difficult to think on anything past how good everything felt. You could feel your walls flutter around him with each rock of your hips, each brush and pressure against the most sensitive spot in your body. You could feel the quickly tightening pressure in your abdomen and you knew you couldn't last long. 

Keith rocked into you faster. There was no way he could last either. After over a year and then another two years in that space time bull shit of not having you, he was going to be embarrassingly quick. It didn't help that your body felt tighter than ever. He had known immediately that even though he had basically abandoned you, you hadn't sought anyone else out. It made him animalistically satisfied that he was still the only one that had ever taken you this way. 

“Can I… come inside…?” Keith gasped out, breaking your kiss in favour of pressing his lips against your neck, licking and biting at the skin, leaving a trail of light hickeys up to your ear where his teeth bit into gently. You moaned in response, your legs tightening around him and your body tensing up with the coil symbolising your coming orgasm growing tighter and tighter with each movement. 

“Yes!” You gasped, throwing your head back with a moan. Your head hit the door with a  _ 'thump’ _ , but you didn't care. Not with release so close in hand and Keith rocking in and out of you with fervour. The thought of his cum staining inside you, filling you up sent a hot flash of pleasure and anticipation down your spine, making you moan out at the imagery. “Yes, please! Gods, Keith  _ yes _ !” 

Keith groaned, hands moving to grasp tightly at your hips, pulling you slightly away from the wall. You flailed for only a moment, one arm falling from his neck to support yourself against the wall. A beat of a moment passed as your eyes met before a feral smile graced his lips. You barely had time to brace yourself before Keith pulled his hips back, the slow drag of his cock out of you making you moan and then he slammed it back in. 

You jumped with a scream, the thrust reaching so deep inside you, you could have fucking  _ swore  _ he was pressing against your cervix. You moaned, core tightening as Keith basically pistoned in and out of you chasing for both your ends. Your fingers on his shoulder were painfully digging against his armour and you felt a flash of disappointed that you couldn't feel his broad bare shoulders under your hands. You whimpered and mewled, back arching as the pressure in you built tighter and tighter until  _ finally  _ with a small shift of his hips and a deep hard thrust, it  _ exploded _ .

His name fell from your lips in a long pleasured scream and Keith grunted at the feeling of your walls fluttering with your release, clenching and unclenching his length deliciously. He didn't last long after, not with your body convulsing against him, your walls spasming around him. He came with a loud groan of your name, his cum spilling in you, hot and thick and satisfying the primal edge of claiming you so completely after so long. 

Both of you lay panting against the wall, trying to catch your breath after the emotionally charged sex you shared. Your head tilted up against the wall and Keith laid his head against your collar bone, the sound of your heart slowly coming down from a frenzied pace soothing his own. 

Only problem was, you could still feel his hard length inside you. 

“Keith…?” You called out softly, your hand on his shoulder trailing up to tangle your fingers in his hair.

“Sorry.” He groaned out, rising from his position before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you away from the wall. You clung to him, moaning as you felt him sink deeper into your sensitive sex. He gently laid you down on your bed, one of your legs bent over the edge as Keith hovered over you, finally sliding out of you. You whimpered at the loss, feeling the cum inside you slowly travel down to dribble out of you.

Red stained your cheeks as your brain finally caught up to what happened. That had been… so much more than the last time you had been intimate with Keith. Over a year ago when you had given him your virginity, you had both been awkward virgins, laughing at every mistake as you both tried to muddle through sex together. Sex with Keith was fun but this was… this was  _ raw _ . This was both of you baring your bodies and feelings for each other after a year of separation. 

It made your heart swell with so much affection for him. 

“It wasn't just a year for me, you know.” Keith started, raising his hand to cup your cheek. He smiled at the blush staining your cheeks. “There was… this place where time passed faster… it's been three years for me.” 

“Keith…”

He leaned down, burying his face into the side of your neck, breathing you in as his arms came down to wrap around you. Slowly, hesitantly, you wrapped your arms around him, your hand tangling in his hair and burying your own face into his neck. You breathed out a contented sigh, relaxing in his arms.

“I need you, Y/N. Let me have you again.” Keith murmured against your skin, causing goosebumps all over. “I missed you so much.” 

There was no way you could ever protest. He had sounded so raw and in need and gods you couldn't imagine having to pass three years of your life without him if even just one had been hell to you already. You didn't say the words, but you placed a chaste kiss to his neck, burying your nose into his skin and nodding your head in consent. 

You felt the sigh against your skin and then came the light bites and kisses, trailing down as Keith's hands trailed up under your -  _ his _ \- shirt. His hands were warm but you wanted to feel  _ all  _ of him. 

“Keith… off…” you murmured, tugging on his armour. He let out a brief chuckle before pulling back completely and started taking it off. You watched, lust growing as he disassembled the armour until all that was left was the black leather-silky one suit. A smile tugged at your lips seeing his dick still left out of it but you reached for the zipper anyway, wanting to see his skin. 

Keith let you pull down the zipper, choosing instead to pull your own shirt up and over your head. His eyes dilated in lust and hunger seeing the red laced black bra you wore, perfectly encasing your breasts from him. You lifted yourself off the bed, reaching over and pushing the suit off his shoulders, your fingers burning against the exposed skin. You hummed as his own hands travelled up your bare back, fingering the back strap of your bra before snapping it open and pulling it off your body, his palms immediately grasping the exposed flesh. 

You bit your lip as his own descended on your neck again, his bites growing deeper as his hands moved upon your breasts, squeezing and releasing, fingers playing with the pebbled tips. Your own hands weren't idle, trailing a path up his strong arms, feeling the bumps of scars left behind, some you know others so new and it scared you a little, how much danger he must have been in to receive them. 

Wrapping your arms around him, you couldn't help but dig your fingers into his back. Relishing in the feel of his warm skin against your own, pressing him down into you. Keith obliged with the sudden hug, wrapping his arms around you briefly with a soft kiss to your temple before rising off to hover over you. Your eyes met, love and affection given and returned in both your eyes before he dipped down, kissing your lips briefly only to part and kiss his way down your body. You threw your head back against the bed with a moan; his hot mouth against your skin sending tingles through your body, setting in the beginnings of a familiar tightness inside you. Your own sensitive sex clenched down on nothing, and you felt strangely vulnerable from it. 

He kisses down your navel, stopping briefly at the edge of your panties to raise his eyes to meet with yours. A sly smirk graced his lips making your breath hitch as he slowly inched his hands up your thighs to curl around the fabric. He lifted your legs, forcing your lower body off the bed as he pulled your panties off them before moving your legs to fall over his shoulders. You blinked at him then remembered that he had already came in there once and you were still very much aware of his cum still inside you.

“Keith you don-  _ unnhh! _ ” you moaned as he traced a tongue up you folds. You shivered as moans continued spilling from your lips; Keith enthusiastically burying his face between your legs, kissing and licking at your sex to eagerly drink you in like a man starved of water regardless of his own cum gushing out from you. Your hands found purchase in his hair, tugging almost frantically as you felt the quick build up of tension in your body. With the quick strokes of his tongue against your folds, the light flicking on your clit and the occasional breach inside you, it really was a no brainer that your body reacted so strongly. The image of him now, eating you out and uncaring that he was basically eating down his own cum out of you had you instantly on edge, your tugging on his hair a warning that you were right at the  _ fucking edge- _

He stopped. 

A strangled whine escaped you as your orgasm retreated without the stimulation of his mouth. He pulled away from between your legs, a smug smile on his lips as his tongue peeked out to take away the remnants of your juices on them. But you could see more of your fluids on his chin, sending shivers and a flash of your own satisfaction. 

“Keith!” you called for him, reaching out for him. He obeyed you, leaning down into your embrace and sealing his lips to yours. You moaned, tasting your essence and his own on his tongue, the taste a tangy bitterness that made your core tighten in need. You whimpered under his mouth, legs rising on either side of him, your lower half rising to grind against him. Keith groaned into your mouth, hips jerking as it brushed briefly against your soaking wet sex. 

“Take me, Keith.  _ Gods _ , please just fuck me!” You begged, breaking the kiss; your nails digging into his back. He snarled, ripping himself away from you only to grasp your legs almost bending you in half as he lined his cock at your sex and brutally shoving it in.

You screamed for him, back arching as your sensitive core struggled to accept him back into your body so roughly. The pain of the sudden stretch and angle making him press against your cervix again send wave after wave of pleasure through your body. Keith groaned, feeling your muscles flutter around him, the sensation so addicting, he barely paused to give you time to adjust to him before he was thrusting away. 

You moaned and mewled, your hands fisting into your sheets as Keith pounded into you without mercy. Your body tingled and shook from the force, pain mixing with pleasure and creating the most delicious of sensations to course through your body. The tightening of your core was driving  you insane, growing and growing as if you weren't already on the edge of falling. His name spilled from your lips in droves of gasps and your own name did from his. You wanted to come. You wanted  _ him _ to come with you. You  _ wanted _ to feel him coming undone inside your body. 

“Keith!” You cried, tears spilling down your cheeks. “I love you! I love you, oh gods please! Keith _ , please!”  _

Keith groaned and with a few jerking thrust that had you screaming as you fell right off the edge, he came with you, spurting himself inside your quivering and taunt body. Your orgasms rocked through you both so strongly, causing him to collapse on you, breaths in short pants as the both of you came down from that high. 

You could finally feel him soften inside you making him gather what energy he could to pull out and collapse next to you. Body completely sated, you turn to face him shuffling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around you, tucking you into his side comfortably as he maneuvered both of you to fit in your single bed. Exhausted from your activities you could already feel yourself drifting off, the sound of his strong heartbeat in your ear. You felt him move slightly to place a chaste kiss to your hair, making you smile and mumble before darkness claimed you.

“Welcome home, Keith.”


End file.
